crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Tennyo
Billie Meredith Wilson (born William ‘Bill’ Meredith Wilson), code name Tennyo, is 16 years old in the fall of 2006. As part of an attempt to conceal herself from assassins, her records have been adjusted to present an age of 15. She WAS going to be a junior this year. However, as part of the deception they are going to have her entering Whateley as a sophomore. She is not happy about this but is willing to put up with it because of her need to do so. She is also hoping that this will help her adjust, as the classwork load will hopefully be something she has already studied and she will be able to concentrate a little more on her training to control her powers. Somehow this transmutes into her being a freshman. She was born in Colorado Springs, Colorado, and her family still lives there. MID Description Bill Wilson had been an A student and on his high school's sports teams. However, he's always been in the shadow of his older brother, Larry, who's just a whole lot better than just very good. He was also hassled by his younger brother, Thad, who's a "Dexter" type mad genius who's always getting into trouble. His parents, previously unknown to him, are a pair of CIA agents code named Weasel and Flashlight. They've been working on something, and have gotten a bit of Ultra-X-Amine from god only knows where. Dexter, uh, Thad, discovers it, gets the cover story that it's a hypnotic agent, and decides to use it to make Bill believe he's Ryoko. Unfortunately, Bill is an unmanifested Omni-Channeler, and it forces him to manifest and burn out. However, the hypnotic command to believe he's Ryoko reaches across the stars and contacts The Scourge. After things settle down, it looks like Bill has survived, even if he, or rather she, now looks exactly like Ryoko and has a lot of the same powers. What develops slowly is that Tennyo, which is what she decides to call herself, is bonded to The Scourge, and they're affecting each other.Starwolf on the Crystal Hall Forums His family are friends of the Tanakas of Mystic Six fame, although they were not aware of the Tanaka's true identities at the time. After his transformation, Bill became involved with a revenge plot against his family and was captured while still unconscious. After a week and half, he — rather she — escapes with the help of her newfound powers and finds refuge at the Tanaka mountain dojo. The Tanakas realized that Bill may have come across the same chemical agent that caused their own transformations, and once Bill is united with her family, they confirm and explain to the Wilsons about Ultra-X-Amine and the origin of the Mystic Six.Unexpected Consequences Mr. Tanaka suggested the name "Tennyo" for Billie, which is Japanese for heavenly maiden or angel.Celestial Maidens The Scourge The Scourge's exact nature is a matter of some debate. The following may help confuse things further. *Word of God on the old forums (dead link) *More Word Of God on the old forums (dead link) *Some info on powers classification, including a tidbit on Tennyo's powers (dead link) *Cthulhu Mythos: The Destroyer *Some original concepts, esp. proposals 3 and 4 Tennyo is somehow bonded to the Scourge (sometimes called the Star Stalker, the Starstalker, or the Stalker of the Stars), and they're affecting each other, the latter encountering true emotion for the first time. Many entities recognize her true identity, including the GroveTennyo: It's Nice to Have Friends and Gothmog, while Rev. Englund is suspicious of her because of her similarities to the Great Old Ones. Gothmog himself notes that the Scourge has changed or evolved in this current incarnation, much like Sara.Parents' Day During Jade's BIT-Slicer incident, the Scourge somehow bonded Jade to Tennyo with a demon mark.Jade 6 - Dreams and Awakenings Tennyo remains unaware of this, but Sara and Fey have noticed and are very disturbed.Jade 8 - Exams As of February 2007 (in-Whateleyverse date), Tennyo has only access to a small part of the Scourge's power. But even this small part makes her one of the most powerful fighters on campus. Appearance She looks essentially like a clone of Ryōko from Tenchi Muyo, minus tail. That's really all you need to know. Looks cute but has a voice female drill instructors envy. Jade has capitalized on her appearance, much to Tennyo's amusement and chagrin, including Jinn's many Cabbit adventures''Another Day, We Were Going Where?'Jade 2 - Away from Home'First Day and Other Interesting Things'The Christmas Crisis'' and Team Kimba's Tenchi Muyo-themed Halloween costumes.''Insanity Prerequisite: Part 3 - Metamorphosis'The Devil's Dance: Part One'' For the sims, if nor using a 'Kimba' uniform, she'll dress as a Space Pirate. Her school uniforms, and most other clothes including ball gowns, are Cecilia Rogers designer originals. Specifics. She's 5'3", 120 lb., BWH 32B-22.5-32.5. Blue-gray, naturally spiky hair (upwards and back), the longer locks reach down to the small of her back. High cheek bones, small nose, thin lips. Canine fangs show when she smiles. Large slightly pointed ears, extending straight out from her head. Her eyes are golden. Oval iris (tall vertically), cat-slit pupils. Turn crimson when she’s angry. Powers *WA-7:ve;gb;li;re;ee;xb, REG-7+, EN-2, EX-? *Superhuman strength and speed. *Flight, both fast and agile. *Energy blasts. *Energy sword like a light saber that can breach most shields. *Insane regeneration (highest known regen rating). *IR and UV vision. *Total life support (space, etc.) *Power over gravity. *Produces antimatter. *Has survived a nuclear blast. *Can warp reality around her, causing massive destruction and insanity. *Capable of teleporting extreme distances (at least 250,000 miles,Tennyo's Easter probably quite farther), though with poor control to date over actual arrival points. *Various other warper powers she is still discovering and has poor control over. *''Eats demons.'' She is immune to certain mutant powers, including Carmilla's lust aura, Fey's glamour, and Blinder's look-in-this-direction power. Physiologically, she is barely (if at all) human, so normal mutant suppression abilities only neutralize certain powers, not including her innate strength and speed.Dangerous Days So in summary, pissing her off is a Bad Thing™. Death Blow Dr. Polland notes that most of time, Tennyo's strength is on a par with an Exemplar 2 or 3, but when under significant stress her attacks appear much more powerful. He theorizes that it is a warping effect, in that she wraps her fist in a small but intense rift in space-time, releasing it on impact. The result is very destructive to whatever is hit immediately, leaving also a residual effect that gradually affects the entire object, disintegrating it over time. Additionally, at higher levels this form of warping may create an event horizon, which generates intense amounts of radioactivity. It may go as high as the equivalent of a half-kiloton neutron bomb.Dangerous Games According to Sara Waite, this attack is actually more than what mystics call a "death blow". It cuts across the inter-dimensional pattern, rupturing the essence of the physical object, eventually making the struck object disintegrate, with the atoms corroding into nothingness. The strike works through higher dimensions to disrupt the very pattern of her target, leading to its inevitable collapse and vanishing from three-dimensional reality. With a slight twist, she could shred and destroy the soul of her target. It demonstrates the ability to instinctively operate on a higher dimensional plane to destroy a foe by puncturing them inside their multi-dimensional pattern essence. This attack could be used with nothing more than an idle thought. it was used in anger and accident when she struck Hippolyta. Skills Tennyo has a decent grasp of martial arts, trained by none other than the Tanakas of Mystic Six, although he did not know their true identity before his manifestation, and he obviously did not receive any mutant education from them. Recently, she has learned lessons in choosing her opponents from the frustrating experience of fighting Matterhorn and Jabberwock. More recently, Mimeo has taught her that she needs to improve her basic fighting skills for situations that she cannot simply power through. Tennyo knows more than a little about genetics and biology and was in the advanced classes even before expressing. She is also a very good ball-room dancer. Personality She is not quite bothered with her new gender, but is somewhat reluctant to explore her new sexuality. To the extent she has, she's interested in boys. She's recently had thoughts about cooking for her family in the future. Billie has something of a dual personality. Within her lurks the spirit of the Scourge, and she is only dimly aware of it. Normally, she's a straightforward and emotional teenager, but there have been situations (such as the incident where Negator managed to strip her of some her powers) where the Scourge's personality becomes dominant and inevitably scares the shit out of her aggressors.Revenge of the Alphas Billie comes across as a rather straightforward, easy going girl. There are several things that she simply doesn't worry about which most people would associate with a tomboy or outgoing person. Despite this, she is actually rather shy and sensitive about some issues. And many of her outward emotional displays are still holding back a significant portion of what she's really feeling or else are faked for effect. Except for Team Kimba (especially Jade, for whom she feels like a big sister and almost mother), Charles Lodgeman, the Tanakas, and a few others like Harry, her extremely powerful status isolates her socially - this is out of fear but she may mistake this for other motivations. In short, she's a very likable individual if you know her, but many people are scared off by her power / reputation. Reading her PoV stories reveals that she can appear be very casual and relaxed even while she's on the edge of panic. This seems to extend to her thoughts as she organizes her thoughts in ways that seem like everything fine and dandy while describing herself freaking out. It is not apparent whether this is a characteristic of her retelling the story or whether this is how her thoughts flow at the time. If it is the nature of her thought processes at the time, it's not apparent that she's noticed the oddity. Her PoVs also reveal that she has keen observational talents and habitually witholds some of what she knows from conversation. She is rather manipulative and deceptive in some ways, but avoids partaking in cruelty. While not as observant as Phase and lacking Hank's strategic understanding, Tennyo is much smarter than the majority of the school takes her for and she makes use of their underestimation of her talents. Tennyo has fears and concerns that she is an imitation or machine rather than a living person. Every time her physiology changes, she seems to experience another burst of this anxiety and it has made her severely depressed at times. Characteristic of her, she often appears outwardly unconcerned and casual about these changes and only expressing her fears and hang ups to close friends like Jade and Chou. She also blames herself for the Star Stalker's activities in the past, a fact which left her pretty much catatonic in the wake of Make and Overclock's attack on Team Kimba at the beginning of their Team Tactics I course. This guilt is probably an extension of her heavy fears regarding the chance that she might accidentally hurt someone else irreparably. Once in a fight, Tennyo has a bit of a daredevil attitude and can start falling into blood knight tendencies fairly easily. She enjoys doing well in a fight and can start to lose her temper when things either don't go her way or else her goals are impeded. As time has passed, she's started to get control over this and learned to maintain a cool head in order to avoid accidentally raising the local radiation levels. Weaknesses Control. Has the power and fully formed ability to destroy the world as we know it. Think "World of Cardboard". She's also an extremely close friend of Jade, and if Jade were to die, the world might be doomed. Her control has been getting much better. However, currently, most of her skill is leveled at NOT using all the power she can. In addition, she had been getting used to being able to power through most problems even when holding back. As she has little in the way of invulnerability (except for using a warp-field as a shield) but tends to face just about any weapon or power since her extreme Regen will take care of any wounds almost instantly, she is prone to having "wardrobe malfunctions"—her clothes get destroyed. Under the heat of battle, it usually doesn't bother her, but after the adrenaline goes down, she gets severely embarrassed. Eventually, Phase ordered from Techwolf something to preserve a bit of her modesty even under severe battle conditions: underwear made of half-inch interlocked Adamantium disks, in the shape of a tiny thong bikini.Ayla and the Mad Scientist: Chapter 11 - Gargantua Her energies can also be absorbed by crystals that the power theory people can manufacture, but when overloaded, those crystals explode. Classes Fall 2006 *Flight I 5:45-6:45 AM M-F, 1:00-4:00 PM alternating Saturdays *Advanced Genetics *Remedial Math *Powers Theory I *Home Economics *Powers Lab I *Basic Martial Arts Initially Advanced Martial Arts. *Ballroom Dancing 8:00-9:00 PM MWF Winter 2007 *Team Tactics I First & Second Periods''Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 1 - Ishim'' *Special Topics - Finding a Job Only YOU Can Do *Special Topics - Flight *Dyffud Harraz' tutoring, Fourth Period''Five Elements Dancing: Book of the Water'' Just the once. May be meeting at another time on an individual basis, if so it has been off-screen. *Special Topics - Martial Arts Sixth Period Associations Whateley *Class of 2010 *Poe Cottage (room 202) *Team Kimba **Generator, Shroud, and the rest of the J-Team Non-Whateley Affiliations *Mystic Corp (not a member, but she shares the same "origin" as them) *Boston PD SWAT (Deputized auxiliary) *Bio-Regenetics (genetic source) Romantic Flesh Wounds *Harry Wolfe - dating the girl she introduced him to *Hatamoto - worried he was interested in her due to her looking like Ryoko''Ayla and the Mad Scientist: Chapter 7 - Les Femmes Savantes'' *Jericho - prank date she may have gotten a little bit too invested in Personal Enemies *Overclock - in his own mind at least Family *Larry Wilson: father *Cherry Lee Wilson-Clymer: mother. Don't call her by her full name. She's either Mrs. Wilson or Cher if you're a close friend. *Larry Wilson, Jr: older brother *Thadeus Bartlett Wilson: younger brother Misc *The Scourge: spirit bonded to her somehow (see above) *Yukinojo: starship of Isokist manufacture, now under Billie's command. References Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Team Kimba Category:Poe Cottage Category:Class of 2010 Category:Warper Category:Regen Category:Energizer Category:Gender-complicated Category:UltraViolent List Category:Colorado Category:Colorado Springs